


A Change in Routine

by Schlafwandeln



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, I just wanted to write fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sugawara Koushi, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlafwandeln/pseuds/Schlafwandeln
Summary: In which Daichi is his usual fatherly self, and Suga gets a heat in the middle of school; fluff ensues.





	A Change in Routine

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently read Haikyuu!! and I now understand why many people are mad about it. Jesus, all the characters are likeable, and I can't stop binge-reading the whole thing.
> 
> Long story short, Haikyuu!! is ruining my exam-study schedule, but I am not mad about it.
> 
> Enjoy this little drabble I made for DaiSuga (a.k.a. the purest ship in existence).
> 
> (Note: Work is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.)

Sugawara was not a forgetful person— in fact, he was rarely disorganized; everything was a routine that he’d planned out in his head. From the opening of his eyelids to the sound of the alarm at 6 a.m. to the closing of his eyes again from exhaustion at 2 a.m., everything was planned out meticulously.  
  
And yet here he was, feeling the beginnings of his heat— which was supposed to come the day after tomorrow. He thought he was smart enough to carry some emergency backup heat suppressant shots in his school bag, but alas, even after he took everything out and laid his belongings out on his desk, he found none.  
  
The uncomfortable feeling of having a heat outside his house was making itself known— it hurt anytime Sugawara moved any part of his lower anatomy. His face grimaced involuntarily every time this happens, and it seemed that Daichi had noticed.  
  
“Sugawara, are you alright?” Asked the alpha with concern.  
  
Sugawara attempted a smile, but he thinks it came out as a grimace instead, “I’m okay, Daichi-san— just a bit hungry, maybe.”  
  
“I thought you ate already, at recess,” Daichi said, before checking the clock in the front of the classroom, “It’s lunch right now, so we should be able to snatch some snacks from the vending machine. Let’s go.”  
  
“Ah, wait—“  
  
Before Sugawara could tell Daichi that he wasn’t actually hungry, the other man had pulled his arm towards the direction of the classroom door. He sighed before following Daichi’s lead to the corridor with the vending machines.  
  
They were just three steps away from the vending machines, when the arousal from Sugawara’s heat became unbearable. His steps faltered, before he whined out, “Da— Daichi-san— I—“  
  
Daichi looked back at him, right eyebrow raised, “Suga? You fine?”  
  
Sugawara could feel the slick running down the back of his thigh; it was disgusting. His sweat made the thin material of his school shirt cling to his skin.  
  
“I— I think I’m going into estrus.”  
  
Daichi raised his eyebrows, before coming closer. Sugawara knew better than to get close to an alpha before his heat— even though his brain insisted that it’s okay, because it’s Daichi-san— so he quickly said, “Don’t— don’t come near me; I’ll start releasing the scent soon and you’ll—“  
  
Daichi stepped closer anyway, to Sugawara’s surprise, “I’m not affected,” he said nonchalantly, “Last time Nishinoya went into heat after a practice, and I was surprised to not be affected, while Asahi and Ennoshita ran as far away as possible.”  
  
“Although, you smell absolutely _divine_ , Suga.”  
  
Daichi, looking pleased with himself after Sugawara’s cheeks and ears flamed, carried Sugawara with ease— despite the various rejections emitted from Sugawara’s mouth. “Come on, let’s get you to the infirmary before other alphas pounce on you. They have heat suppressants over there.”  
  
-.—.—.—.—.-  
  
The infirmary was deserted, and Sugawara can’t help but feel a little relieved. Daichi put him on the bed, and raised the blankets over him. He then turned away and murmured, “Now, let’s see if I still remember where the heat suppressants are.”  
  
He opened the drawer across the supervisor’s desk, and then closed it again. Sugawara assumed that that was the wrong drawer, and was proven correct when Daichi opened the one under the previous drawer, and then reaching his hands inside. He grabbed a tubular object that resembled an epipen, before announcing his triumph to Sugawara, “Aha! And you keep telling me I’m forgetful.”  
  
Despite the extreme discomfort of his estrus, Sugawara chuckled. Only Daichi can make him laugh in the middle of a heat, indeed.  
  
Daichi turned back to the drawer to close it, before changing his mind and taking out what looks like a dog mat, “Oh, might need this as well.”  
  
He closed the drawer, before nearing Sugawara’s bed and pulling the white curtains close. Sugawara was full-on panting now, his hips writhing around the bed to get some sort of release, desperately whining, “Daichi-san, please, It hurts so much—”  
  
Daichi ruffles the omega’s hair, “There, now, I just need to take your slacks off.”  
  
He did just that, and Sugawara cringed when he saw how soaked his boxers are, the front of it tented from his obvious arousal. Daichi pushed the heat suppressant onto the side of his thigh, causing Sugawara to let out a startled yelp.  
  
The medicine was flowing into his system, and though the effects are yet to appear, Sugawara felt a bit relieved, knowing that this will be over in an hour or so. Daichi moved to take off the remains of this bottoms, and Sugawara let him, before his fogged mind realized that it was his slick-and-sweat-soaked boxer shorts.  
  
“N— no, Daichi, just leave it— it’s absolutely _disgusting_ —“  
  
“It’s alright,” Daichi said, while placing the dog pad under him before discarding his boxers on the floor beside the bed. Daichi turned back, eyeing Sugawara from head to toe, his gaze pausing at his length that was still hard, “Besides, you look pretty like this, Suga.”  
  
The omega inside Sugawara preened, being praised as such by an alpha, but Sugawara blushed fiercely, “Ugh, don’t say that; we’re still at school.”  
  
Daichi chuckled, before settling down next to Sugawara’s bed. He nuzzled into the space between Sugawara’s jaw and collarbone.  
  
“You smell amazing, Koushi.”  
  
That is the last thing Sugawara heard, before exhaustion took over and his mind lulled itself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :')
> 
> Reviews and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
